Trolové
thumb|right|335 px "Daz'tzingo, mon! =Historie= Původ a trolí říše Těžko říct, která rasa Azerothu je nejstarší, ale suverénně vedou tauři a trolové. Na rozdíl od taurů ale trolové stavěli a stavějí mohutné kamenné stavby, stejně jako prosté dřevěné chýše. Prvně jmenované velmi pomáhá archeologům určit stáří trolí civilizace. Díky tomu se ví, že už před 16 tisíci lety obývali trolové celý Kalimdor a tvořili mocnou říší kmene Zandalari. Lze proto předpokládat, že existovali už dlouho před příchodem Titánů i před sjednocením všech trolů do jednoho kmene. thumb|left|300px Zandalarská říše tehdy závisela na kastovním systému, což se především níže postaveným trolům nezamlouvalo, proto jich z tehdejší říše mnoho odešlo, hlavně na východ. Tito odpadlíci vytvořili dva silné kmeny a posléze i říše. První říší vládl kmen Gurubashi a nacházela se v džunglích jihovýchodu. Druhá se jmenovala Amanská říše, která ovládla husté mírné lesy dnešního Quel'Thalasu a východního Lordaeronu. Od Zandalari se také odtrhlo také několik malých kmenů, které daleko na severu, v místě dnes známém jako Northrend, utvořili říši Zul'Drak, ale nikdy nedosáhli prestiže dvou jižnějších říší Gurubashi a Amani. Třebaže Gurubashi a Amani se nikdy moc nemuseli, až na výjimky proti sobě neválčili. Zato měli společného nepřítele: Aqir, národ humanoidního hmyzu, který se už od svého zrození snažil vyhubit vše nehmyzácké. Trolové ze Dvou říší bojovali s aqiry, kteří měli svá sídla v Ahn'Qiraj a v Azjol-Nerubu, po tisíce let, ale ani jedna strana nikdy neměla navrch. Válka nakonec zvítězila relativním vítězstvím trolů, když se jim po mnohatisíciletém úsilí rozštěpit říši Aqir na dva samostatné celky, právě Ahn'Qiraj v pouštích na jihu a Azjol-Nerub v nehostinných ledových pustinách severu. Po této válce se obě říše vrátily k relativnímu klidu. thumb|left|320px Studna Věčnosti Mezi mnoha druhy trolů vyčníval jeden: Temní trolové. Tento druh byl původně součástí kmene Amani, ale uprchl, hluboko do srdce Kalmidoru. Tak se stalo, že uprostřed kontinentu objevili neuvěřitelný zdroj magie: Studnu Věčnosti. Studna na ně měla zásadní vliv. Pobytem u ní Temní trolové zmutovali a proměnili se v bytosti velké moci i inteligence: Noční elfy. Opojení nově nabytou mocí se Noční elfové obrátili proti svým bývalým bratrům a dokázali rozdrtit obě říše během několika let, čili něco, o co aqirové neúspěšně pokoušeli celá staletí. Jenže bezohledné využívání magie přilákalo ke Studně Plamennou legii, což vedlo k Válce Prastarých, na jejímž konci byla Studna zničena a s ní skoro celý Kalimdor, z něhož zbylo jen několik kontinentů, daleko od sebe. Na místě Studny se dnes nachází velký Maelstrom, památka na to, co umí bezohlednost a pýcha. Obě říše se ale dokázaly vzpamatovat i z této rány a nabýt alespoň část své bývalé moci. Hakkar, Trhač duší thumb|400px Ale i před Válkou Prastarých na tom byly trolí říše zle. Hlad, nemoci a sražení morálky po válce s elfy trápily Amani stejně jako Gurubashi. Zandalari už byli jen stínem své slávy a nikdo s nimi moc nepočítal. Trolové už dlouhou dobu uctívali škálu bohů, ale právě Gurubashi přivolali na zem jednoho velmi temného. Hakkar, Trhač duší vyslechl prosby trolů o pomoc. Naučil troly magii krve a pod jeho jménem rychle obsazovali velká území v Stranglethornské džungli a ostrovech Jižního moře. Nicméně museli mu platit. Hakkar se denně dožadoval krvavých obětí, trolích duší. Díky nim by mohl nabrat dost síly, aby vstoupil do skutečného fyzického světa a terorizoval jeho obyvatele. Tehdy se na scénu vrátili Zandalarští trolové, kteří Hakkarovy úmysly odhalili. Varovali Gurubashské a společně se obrátili proti Krvavému bohovi a jeho nejvěrnějším, zvaným Atal'ai. Následovala drtivá válka, která ale není příliš dobře v trolí historii zaznamenána. Ví se pouze, že Gurubashi a Zandalari společně bojovali proti Hakkarovu kultu a po mnoha bojích, kdy obě strany používali divokou magii. Nakonec ale Gurubashi dobyli Zul'Gurub zpět a zmasakrovali tam Hakkarova avatara, čímž ho vyhnali z Azerothu jednou provždy. Atal'ai byli okamžitě po smrti avatara vyhnáni do bažin. Válka také dala vzniknout třem dalším kmenům, jež se odtrhli od kmene Gurubashi: Bloodscalp, Skullsplitter a Darkspear. Trolí války Když Vysocí elfové přistáli u břehů nového kontinentu, zjistili, že už je obsazený. Quel'Thalas byl v té době po tisíce let domovem Amanských trolů. Když se ale i přesto rozhodli na tom místě usadit, znamenalo to válku. Tehdy se ještě elfům podařilo s pomocí jejich magie útočníky vystrašit a zahnat do lesů, ale to ještě nebyl konec. thumb|left|320px Čtyři tisíce let se Amanští trolové skrývali po lesích Quel'Thalasu, studovali elfskou magii a osnovali pomstu. Po čtyřech miléniích vylezla z lesů ohromná armáda lesních trolů, lačná po pomstě. Elfové byli beznadějně přečísleni a marně sháněli pomoc. Našli ji v lidech z Arathorské říše. Jako odměnu za pomoc ve válce proti trolům nabídli elfové Arathoru jejich znalosti magie. Tak vzniklo prvních Sto mágů, které elfové naučili všemu, co uměli. Jednotné armády lidí a vysokých elfů se střetli s troly pod Alterackými horami, kde mágové použili svá ohnivá kouzla, čímž zabránili trolům v regeneraci a to vedlo k nevyhnutelné porážce Amanských trolů. Trolové opět zmizeli v lesích, aby se z této porážky nikdy úplně nevzpamatovali. Horda Když orkové během První války zaútočili na Azeroth, trolové to ignorovali. Jakmile ale vytáhli na Lordaeron, ucítili lesní trolové šanci se pomstít lidem i elfům najednou a tak se přidali k Hordě. Vedeni Zul'jinem podporovali Amanští trolové orky jak to jen šlo, ale když se Orgrim Doomhammer rozhodl opustit Quel'Thalas a zaútočit přímo na Lordareon, Zul'jin se rozčílil. Jakmile byli orkové poraženi a umístěni do internačních táborů, trolové opustili Hordu a neudělali nic, aby jim pomohli. Trochu loajality se orkové dočkali od trolů z kmene Revantusk, ale to bylo vše. thumb|280px Žádný div, že ve Třetí válce Thrall ani Grom Hellscream na Amanské troly nespoléhal. Když ale orkové poslechli Proroka a vypluli na Kalimdor, přistáli u ostrovů kmene Darkspear. Poté, co orkové pomohli Darkspearům se vypořádat s Aliancí na ostrovech, byly obě strany polapeny murloky pod vedením mořské čarodějnice Zar'jiry. Podařilo se jim ale osvobodit i za cenu smrti náčelníka Darkspearů Sen'jina, jehož poslední slova byla prosba vůči Thrallovi, aby se postaral o jeho lid. Thrall tehdy přijal troly do Hordy a společně dorazili k pobřeží Kalimdoru. Spojenectví mezi troly a orky je velmi silné, neboť Darkspearové byli první rasa Azerothu, kterou orkové natrvalo přijali mezi sebe. Kromě Darkspearů, které teď vede Sen'jinův syn Vol'jin, se k Hordě přidaly kmeny Revantusk a Shatterspear. Thrall a Vol'jin spolu s náčelníkem taurů Cairnem Bloodhoofem později uzavřeli pokrevní bratrství a utvořili tak novou Hordu, jejímž cílem není ničit, ale vybudovat si nový domov. =Kultura= Stavby Trolové jsou velice hákliví na své území a jen zřídka jej opouštějí. To způsobilo, že se prostředí, ve kterém žijí, dokonale přizpůsobili a podle toho také vypadají jejich stavby. Budovy pralesních trolů jsou mnohem více ozdobné, než lesních trolů, které mají spíše praktický význam. Pořád ale nevypadají tak zdobně, jako stavby ledových trolů, protože v Northrendu neměli nepřítele, jehož by zastavily hradby, takže se mohli plně soustředit na ozdobnost. Trolské domky a chýše jsou téměř vždy dřevěné, ale pokud se někde hodlají usídlit natrvalo, vybudují na onom místě mohutné a velkolepé kamenné město, silně připomínající architekturu starých Aztéků. Trolové jsou velmi zruční kameníci a jejich oblíbenými motivy bývají zvířata. Záleží už jen na kmenovém bohu, jaká budou. thumb|360px Kanibalismus a Woodoo Mezi všemi trolími kmeny (snad s výjimkou těch v Hordě, neboť Thrall si to nepřál) se hojně vyskytuje kanibalismus. Trolové věří, že snědením nepřítele do jedlíka přejde síla poraženého. Některé kmeny, jako třeba Mossflayer nebo Vilebranch, jsou touto praktikou dokonce proslulé v širém okolí. Kanibalismus ale není jen prázdný rituál, neboť už elfové poznali, že na tom něco a na stejném principu založili výzkum, který se během čištění Quel'Thalasu po Pohromě ukázal být velmi užitečným. Elfové tehdy vyráběli lektvary z nadrcených kostí nemrtvých. Sice chutnaly odporně, ale jejich výpady vůči nemrtvým nesly mnohem větší úspěch. Z kmenů, které nejsou v Hordě, vynechávají kanibalismus pravděpodobně pouze Zandalari a proto s nimi ostatní rasy nejčastěji nachází společnou řeč. Všechny ostatní kmeny obvykle návštěvníky ihned zabijí a snědí. Skoro stejně rozšířené jako kanibalismus je i woodoo, černá trolí magie. Moc se o ní neví, neboť witch doktoři, praktikující woodoo, se o své znalosti odmítají dělit. Dá se ale předpokládat, že je to nějaká kombinace přírodního náboženství se stínovým a že i když je hlavní účel woodoo ubližovat, dokáže také velice účinně léčit. thumb|left|300px Hudba a tanec Oba tyto aspekty hrají v životě trolů velkou roli. Tance trolů jsou velice jednoduché na pochopení, ale obtížné na tancování. V porovnání s kmenovými tanci orků nebo taurů je taneční soutěž trolů přehlídka schopností plná kopů, skoků a přemetů. Je to velice náročné na energii a jen ti nejlepší mohou tancovat u slavnostních ohňů. Trolové věří, že pomocí tance se mohou dostat do transu a komunikovat tak s dušemi zemřelých. Jejich tance jsou bez výjimky bojové, připomínající africké válečné tance nebo capoieru. Hudba provází troly často až za hrob. Doslova. Ačkoli dokáží stavět vyspělá města, hudební nástroje trolů jsou prosté: bongo a píšťaly. Nejsou to však nástroje mnoha tvarů a zvuků jako u taurů, trolí bubnování je celkem monotónní. Zato bubeníci jsou na svoje umění velice hrdí. Ti nejodevzdanější svému životu jako bubeník se dokonce často nechávali dobrovolně stáhnout z kůže, aby tak poskytli materiál na svůj buben. Tento brutální akt probíhal při plném vědomí a i když neuvěřitelná regenerace trolů jim umožňovala tuto proceduru přežít, mnoho z bubeníků bolestí zešílelo. Věří se, že pokud bubeník zemře, jeho duše přejde do bubnu nehledě na to, kdo sní jeho tělo. thumb|300px Jazyk I když většina trolů stále ještě ovládá jazyk Zandali z dob velké říše Zandalari, vytvořil si každý kmen vlastní jazyk, který sice ze Zandali vychází, ale má často jiná slova nebo dokonce jiná gramatická pravidla. Trolové jsou velmi učenlivá rasa a dokáží se naučit jazyky jiných ras, ale jen velmi málo to dělají. Příkladem může být právě kmen Darkspear, který se naučil okrsky. =Typy a kmeny trolů= Typy trolů 180px-Vol'jin_The_Judgment.jpg|Vol'jin - pralesní trol 200px-Taz'dingo_TCG.jpg|Pralesní trol ayoshi_by_tmirai-d41igyw.jpg|Písečný trol f82509b713fed7c69521e75f437a3e2c-d3f5jc5.jpg|Zandalarský trol ForestTrollLordArt.JPG|Lesní trol Grik'nir_the_Cold.jpg|Ledový trol imagest.jpg|Temný trol mid_80577_3161.jpg|Vol'jin - pralesní trol RogueTroll_zps7bdcf92d.jpg|Ledový trol the_juju_maker_by_zoroazter-d45jy35.jpg|Pralesní trol troll_rogue__world_of_warcraft_by_littlemeesh-d4ba7q5.png|Lesní trol xmRLF.jpg|Písečný trol Zandalarský trol Nejstarší typ trola, z nějž se vyvinuly všechny ostatní. Zandalaři mají obvykle šedou kůži a nade všechno si cení znalostí. Přijdou si nadřazení nad ostatními a jsou velmi hrdí na svůj původ a na to, že se neproměnili v žádný z "nižších typů." Proto je u nich nejvyšší šance vzniku rasismu. Pralesní trol Štíhlý a rychlý, vychytralý a inteligentní. Pralesní trolové jsou například Darkspear, Bloodscalp a vůbec všichni Gurubashi. Občas se také od nich odvozují "Ostrovní trolové," kteří po Tříštění světa přežívali na tropických ostrovech Jižního moře. Nezáleží u nich tolik na síle, jako na inteligenci a hbitosti. Jejich kůže bývá modrá až zelená, kvůli jejich lehké srsti na které rostou rostliny podobné mechu. Lesní trol Lesní trol vyznává hrubou sílu. Jeho kůže je vždy zelená kvůli mechu, který je obrůstá a poskytuje jim tak výborné maskování. Tito trolové jsou nejhorlivější a věčně lační po krvi. V tom připomínají orky z dob jejich zkaženosti s tím rozdílem, že lesní trolové jsou krvežízniví od narození. Největším sídlem lesních trolů je smutně proslulý Zul'Aman. thumb|left|260px Písečný trol Národ trolů žijící převážně v pouštích Tanarisu. Největší kmen tohoto typu jsou Farraki, v současné době sídlící v troskách města Zul'Farrak. Píseční trolové jsou hubenější a vyšší, než ostatní trolové, což jim pomáhá přežít dlouhá sucha. Mají také největší zkušenosti s kanibalismem a woodoo. Výjimkou nejsou ani případy, kdy oživí mumifikovanou mrtvolu, takzvanou zombie, kterou používají k nejrůznějším úkonům, od každodenního uklízení po schránky na lapené duše. Ledový trol Ledoví trolové byli dlouhou dobu považování za pouhý mýtus, pohádku pro děti, dokud se v Dun Moroghu neobjevil kmen Frostmane, složený z velkých, svalnatých trolů s tvrdou modrou kůží a plochými obličeji. Později, když Objevitelská liga vyrazila do Northrendu, potvrdila existenci národa Drakkari, kteří stejně jako Frostamenové patří pod ledové troly. Ze všech trolů mají největší panteon bohů a také nejhustší blankytnou srst. Temný trol Velmi vzácný typ, považovaný za vyhynulý. I po mutaci většiny trolů u Studny Věčnosti, několik malých kmenů se dokázalo uchytit a přežít na hoře Hyjal. Od té doby po nich není jediná stopa. Objevitelská liga sice ještě jejich pobyt na Hyjalu neprozkoumala, ale i tato věrohodná organizace je již považuje za vymřelé. Kmeny thumb|left|300px Zandalari I když velikostí území malý, stále velmi ambiciózní a nadřazený kmen. Zandalari jsou velice hrdí na svůj původ a schopnosti. Ačkoli jsou víceméně nekonfliktní, rádi tahají za nitky mnoha událostí. Jsou to spíše takové šedé eminence trolího národa. Využívají bojovnosti ostatních kmenů a už několikrát poštvali dva kmeny proti sobě. Jsou zodpovědní za občanskou válku mezi kmeny Bloodscalp a Skullsplitter. Darkspear Ostatními kmeny považovaný za zrádný kmen, neboť se obrátil proti všem svým bratrům najednou službou v Hordě. Jsou velmi inteligentní a velkou tradici u nich mají takzvaní Stínoví lovci, z nichž nejvýznamnějším je současný náčelník Darkspearů, Vol'jin. Na rozdíl od mnoha dalších kmenů pralesních trolů se Darkspearové nevyhýbají okolnímu světu a komunikaci s ním, což z nich dělá dobré přátele a spojence. Gurubashi V současnosti největší kmen trolů. Sídlí ve velkém kamenném městě Zul'Gurub. Gurubashi jsou sice velký, ale zato roztříštěný kmen. S přičiněním Zandalari ve Stranglethornu probíhá zuřivá občanská válka mezi dvěma kmeny vně Zul'Gurubu. Předpokládá se, že u nich panuje teokracie (tj. vláda jedince určeného bohem), ale chybí jim pevná ruka. Jejich zákony jsou prosté: oko za oko, zub za zub. Takto získanou část těla obvykle rituálně snědí. thumb|398px Amani Na vrcholu své slávy byla Amanská říše nejmocnější na celém světě. Jenže po Tříštění světa velmi zeslábli. Obývají lesy Quel'Thalasu, které jim skýtaly dostatek potravy a jen málo nepřátel. Tak to bylo, dokud u břehů nepřistáli vysocí elfové. Po Trolích válkách už z Amani zůstal jen stín, příběh, vzpomínka. Amani se stáhli do svého posledního velkého sídla: Zul'Amanu. Vůdce Amanských, Zul'jin, však nikdy nepřestal ve své pomstě elfům a až do konce života hledal způsob, jak je zničit. Drakkari Obývající ledové pláně Northrendu, Drakkari se naučili přežít v těch nejnepříznivějších podmínkách a co víc, vybudovat v nich velkolepé město Zul'Drak. Ačkoli nikdy nedosáhli velikosti jižnějších říší, Drakkarům se povedlo vytvořit poměrně pevnou říši. To trvalo až do příchodu Pohromy, která je zdecimovala a v zoufalé snaze odvrátit zkázu, Drakkari obětovali své zvířecí bohy jen aby získali alespoň nějakou sílu proti Pohromě. Navzdory všemu byl Zul'Drak poražen a prakticky vyhuben Pohromou a Drakkari teď z velké části bez dotazů slouží Pohromě. Sandfury Další prakticky vyhubený kmen. Sandfury žili v pouštích Tanarisu dlouho a jejich město Zul'Farrak bylo všude známo jako perla pouště. Postupně ale kmen Sandfury spadl do zkaženosti magií. Dnes zbyly ze Zul'Farraku jen trosky, obývané posledními přeživšími, temnými witch doctory, ovládanými zlým mojo, a zombie, jejich poskoky. Také jsou nejfanatičtějším kmenem. Ve svém zoufalství a ve strachu z trýznivé smrti hladem jsou ochotní následovat kohokoli, kdo je bude vést. =RP Trolů= Takže jak vidíte, trolové jsou poměrně násilná a krutá rasa, až na jednu výjimku, a tou jsou kmeny v Hordě - Darkspear, Revantusk a Shatterspear. Nemusíte se tedy bát, že jako trolové byste museli být nutně kanibalové a bezcitní vrazi. RP trolů není příliš náročné, má jen pár podmínek. Především nesnášenlivost ostatních kmenů a víra v mojo a zvířecí bohy. Jinak jsou trolové velmi různí a je na každém z vás, jakou budou mít osobnost. Stateční trolové jsou běžní, stejně jako zbabělí. Je stejná šance, že natrefíte na poctivého trola, ale pravděpodobně může být i podrazák. Jsou přesně takoví, jaké je chcete mít. "Daz'tzingo!" Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft Kategorie:Lore